


Une personne nous manque et tout est dépeuplé

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Avengers: Age Of Ultron - Fanfictions [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, No Slash, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Steve repense à Bucky, et se fait du souci à propos de lui. [No slash]<br/>WARNING: SPOILERS AGE OF ULTRON !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une personne nous manque et tout est dépeuplé

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS Age Of Ultron !
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient, sinon Sebastian Stan serait apparu dans le film :D

Stark avait organisé une fête à la Tour Avengers pour marquer la fin de leur traque du sceptre de Loki. Beaucoup de personnes avaient été invitées.

Steve ne voyait pas Bucky parmi elles. Il aurait été idiot de se faire des illusions, car malgré leurs recherches, ni lui ni Sam n'étaient encore parvenus à retrouver la trace du Winter Soldier.

Néanmoins, l'absence de son meilleur ami lui pesait chaque jour depuis qu'il l'avait revu, et en cette soirée particulière, il ne parvenait pas à combler ce vide immense.

Steve tentait de s'occuper, de discuter avec les autres invités, de rire à leurs blagues... de se divertir de cette sensation pesante qu'il ressentait chaque fois que son esprit divaguait, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Bucky occupait ses pensées à tout instant.

Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Était-il en bonne santé ? Mangeait-il à sa faim ? Pensait-il à Steve de temps en temps ? Commençait-il à se souvenir de sa vie avant HYDRA ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient sans arrêt dans la tête de Captain America. Jour et nuit. Il était inquiet de n'avoir pas reçu de nouvelles de son meilleur ami. De l'homme qui se souvenait à peine de lui.

« Une personne nous manque et tout est dépeuplé ». Cette maxime n'avait jamais sonné aussi vrai aux oreilles de Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, je suis allée voir Age Of Ultron au cinéma, et j'en suis ressortie avec un tas d'idées de fanfictions xD
> 
> Bucky m'a beaucoup manqué dans ce film, alors j'avais très envie de caser une référence quelque part, parce que j'imagine bien que Steve ne doit pas avoir l'esprit tranquille à propos de son meilleur ami, même si rien n'en est dit dans le film.


End file.
